For example, there is a related wireless communication device connectable to a wireless LAN. When the connection to one wireless LAN is disconnected, the related wireless communication device is connected to a wireless LAN different from the disconnected wireless LAN.
In the above mentioned related art, only one type of wireless network called a LAN is disclosed. There is no indication of the presence of different types of wireless networks. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide an appropriate process for a wireless communication device connectable to a plurality of types of wireless networks. The appropriate process is useful when the connection between the wireless communication device and a wireless network is disconnected.